


Cowboy

by olliolli_oxenfree



Series: amatusparadeweek [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Porn Week, aka the Best way to realize feelings, realization of feelings during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: Day four of Amatus Parade Week: Favorite Position
Cowgirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/146392364401)

He enjoys all the many ways they do this, but he prefers the moments when Dorian is atop him. Body flushed and titled back on display. Sometimes Dorian will support himself with his hands on Darrell’s chest; other times with his hands behind for better leverage. Darrell’s hands are always roaming. One on Dorian’s hip to steady the mage, the other either rubbing soothing tracks up and down a thigh or in a loose grip along Dorian’s cock. Sometimes one—or both—will travel up to tease a nipple. Dorian always spares a hand to wrap over Darrell’s on his chest. He guides the touches to be what he wants. Darrell is only too happy to oblige.

“Can you—” Dorian clears his throat. Removes his hand and bites the knuckles. It’s to keep himself quiet, and Darrell wonders what it will take to convince the mage that here it is alright. Two men can be as loud and open as they wish during sex and the worst thing to happen will be a raised brow. He will gladly give whatever that is. For now, he keeps his touch gentle and murmurs for Dorian to continue.

“Can you— _ah_ , fuck. Harder.”

He can do that.

He shifts his weight, holds Dorian by the hips and brings his legs up so if Dorian leaned back they would touch. Darrell tightens his grip. Lifts Dorian just enough so they almost part. Then brings Dorian back down as he thrusts.

The noises Dorian makes are the most beautiful sounds in the world. Darrell repeats the motion, making sure to get Dorian’s prostate. This is the reason he loves to hold Dorian like this. The look on the man’s face: like it would be too much if it weren’t so damn perfect. He loves to watch the rapid heaving of the chest, trace the paths sweat makes across the plains of Dorian’s stomach.

Oh, and how he loves it. Truly, truly _loves_ it.

Maker.

“ _Dorian._ ”

Dorian comes arched against Darrell’s legs. It lands across Darrell’s chest, and he spares it but a glance before he slides Dorian off his cock. Dorian whimpers at the sensation. The mage still manages to find enough strength in his legs to lean down and give Darrell an open-mouthed, panting kiss full of little sounds—“ _ah mm_ ”—that kindle a heat somewhere above Darrell’s gut.

“I’ve got you, Dorian.” Darrell runs a hand through Dorian’s hair as the mage moves down to mouth at his neck. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
